Curtain Call
by LaVieBoheme87
Summary: This is a REWRITE of the story previously known as La Vie En Rose. Logan's 24 year old sister is moving to Seattle from NYC where she has been a Broadway performer since she was 14. Hey! Different can be good. It's ML and AlecOFC
1. Home

1**Story:** Curtain Call

**Author:** LaVieBoheme87

**Disclaimer:** Just a little note that I do not own any of the characters originally seen in the TV series Dark Angel via Charles Eglee and James Cameron. The lyrics at the beginning of this chapter are from Michael Buble's "Home".

**Author's Note:** I started this story a very long time ago. This first chapter desperately needed to be edited, and my old, juvenile writing style needed to be updated. I hope you all find it as worth it as I do. Chapter 2 is in the works and will be up soon. Read and review.

******************************************************************************

***~Chapter 1: Home~***

******************************************************************************

_Let me go home._

_I'm just to far_

_from where you are._

_I'm coming back home._

Whoever said that America was the land of freedom and opportunity had obviously never expected that the steadfast ideals of a few angry whack-jobs could ever catch up with them. June 1, 2009 changed everything that American's thought they knew when a group of terrorists set off the infamous electromagnetic pulse because they had nothing better to do.

It was a story people could share with their grandchildren. They could boast someday and say, "I survived the pulse." It was kind've like surviving World War II or September 11th only no one ever comprehended the extent of the damage that the pulse would cause. No one quite knew how to explain to the kids why they couldn't have an extra dollar for ice cream at lunch, or why the roller-skating rink was off limits because it was now a shelter for the crack whores and alcoholics who were once America's upper-middle class.

Not everything suffered from the pulse, though. While the economy fell into a collapse and depression, the actors, artists, musicians (what some might call bohemians) thrived. It seemed like America was suddenly willing to embrace what little bit of the "old country" they had left. That was what Alexandra Cole was most thankful for as she stood outside of her New York City apartment building. New York had been her home since she was fourteen and just a spunky girl with a passion for musical theater. Now she was a successful, twenty four year-old, Broadway prodigy with several awards and a need to make her way home.

A hand grasped her shoulder and out of the corner of her eye Lexi could see a figure standing next to her. She didn't have to guess who it was. Joe Lang always knew when and where to find her. He was in many ways like her agent and tutor (once being a successful performer himself), but he was more so like her father since she had started in chorus lines ten years ago.

"I don't suppose there is any way I can get you to stick around a little longer is there?" He asked her, crossing his arms in front of him, "You're at the height of your career, kid. You could be real big, ya know."

Lexi closed her eyes and sighed. She could see her career in her mind as if it were a time line in a textbook. "I've won three Tony Awards," she smirked, "not to mention the Life Achievement Award I walked away with last night. At the risk of sounding a little egotistical, I would say I'm already big around here."

"True," he chuckled.

Softening, she continued, "I never wanted to be real big, Joe. All I ever wanted to do is perform. I can do that anywhere."

"Yeah I know, kid. But Seattle?"

She rolled her eyes, "Don't start."

"C'mon now. What's in Seattle but shitloads of rain and all that weird talk of some kind of mutant transgenic species. That stuff is causing one hell of an uproar in the tabloids."

Lexi flinched a little at the mention of transgenics. The truth was, her brother Logan was involved with most of the crazy "stuff" that went down in Seattle. He was smack dab in the middle of it and had some bad-ass transgenic friends, one of whom he was madly in love with. Lexi had heard many a story about the amazing Max Guevera and company. She honestly couldn't wait to meet them all in person, but she couldn't tell Joe any of that, and she certainly couldn't tell him that Logan was the underground cyber-journalist known as Eyes Only. So, she just settled for something simple.

"My brother lives in Seattle," she pointed out, placing her hands on her hips and looking up at Joe defiantly.

"Yeah, yeah," he conceded, pulling her into a warm embrace, "Be careful out there okay? I just got a feeling like there's more to this transgenic thing than what's just in the tabloids and I don't want you getting into any trouble." If he only knew.

She pulled back and half smiled, for _she_ knew very well what kind of trouble she could find herself in. Moving to Seattle was risky. God knows Logan had tried talking her out of coming, but even he couldn't hide how much he missed having her around. They had seen each other maybe five times in ten years. She needed to go back, and for that she was ready to face anything.

"I'll be careful. I promise." Lexi reassured him. Then she walked over to the taxi that was waiting for her with her carry-on bag in hand.

"I still don't see why we couldn't have seen you off at the airport," Joe grumbled. He opened the door for her, but she didn't get in.

"It's easier for me this way." Lexi responded, her voice cracking with emotion, "Thank you for everything, Joe. I really mean that."

"This isn't goodbye, Lexi," he shook his head, "not by a long shot."

She nodded in agreement, "Tell Miranda and the kids that I'll call as often as I can spare the time."

"You better call us as soon as you get settled in," he reprimanded, "and tell Logan he better look out for you. Give him my best."

She hugged him again quickly and got into the cab before Joe could see any tears in her eyes. "JFK Airport, please," she told the driver and they soon pulled out into the street.

Leaving New York was harder than Lexi was prepared to let on, but she was going to be with Logan again. She was going to make new friends. Sighing and leaning back in her seat, Lexi took in everything she saw through the window. She couldn't be too sorry. She was going home.

******************************************************************************

**Author's Note:** I hope you like it so far! Please review!!! :-)


	2. She's Like The Wind

**Story:** Curtain Call

**Author:** LaVieBoheme87

**Disclaimer:** Just a little note that I do not own any of the characters originally seen in the TV series Dark Angel via Charles Eglee and James Cameron. The lyrics at the beginning of this chapter are from Patrick Swayze's "She's Like The Wind".

**Author's Note:** My very first new chapter in over 3 years! Thanks to those of you who have been standing by patiently and pushing me recently to update. The chapters may be relatively short for now until things start to develop in the story more, but read it and reviewing will be most appreciated. Thanks!

* * *

**Chapter 2: She's Like the Wind**

* * *

_She's like the wind through my tree._

_She rides the night next to me._

_She leads me through moonlight_

_only to burn me with the sun._

_She's taken my heart,_

_but she doesn't know what she's done._

_

* * *

  
_

_"You two are going to have the best life together....I know life stinks a little right now, but it can't always stink, right?"_ Mia's words echoed in Logan's head as he went through his morning workout. It had been almost two weeks since he and Max bid farewell to Mia (a Manticore psy-ops protogé designed for telecoercion) and the former mobster she had unexpectedly claimed as the love of her life. Meeting Mia was a bittersweet experience for Logan. She reminded him that he loved Max and wanted to be with her more than anything. At the same time, seeing Mia and Dougie depart blissfully in love only made Logan think about the virus that made his relationship with Max nearly impossible.

At the same time, it was a wonder they had any kind of relationship at all, and it had very little to do with the virus. Between constant Eyes Only conflicts, never-ceasing appearances from Ames White and his breeding cult goons, and emerging Manticore escapees (some with very unique attributes), Max and Logan only really saw each other to talk "business"; and as of late, Max had been exceedingly elusive when it came to "business" involving Logan. These thoughts plagued him throughout the rest of the workout. He hated how unfocussed she could make him all the time.

Finishing up his last set of sit-ups, Logan grabbed his towel and glanced over at the clock. In two hours he would be picking up his little sister Lexi at the train station. Since Seattle's public airport was blown up by a few angry guys right after the pulse, Lexi took a flight out from JFK to the dwindling LAX and then took a train up to Seattle.

At first Logan was completely against Lexi moving out to Seattle. While he knew she was capable of taking care of herself, and had been doing so since she was a teenager, he was reluctant to expose her to the dangers of his work. There was a big difference, after all, between knowing the truth and seeing the truth. Logan was pretty sure that Lexi had never seen a transgenic before.

However, his recent strain in his relationship with Max was causing Logan to rethink his position. He had barely even seen his sister in ten years. She was always busy with another show and he was always on top of his work, but now more than ever, he needed the last _decent_ member of his family. He needed someone he could trust and confide in. He just needed his sister.

About a month ago, Lexi had sent Logan money and he began making arrangements for her apartment. Her request was for a small, cozy, and modest apartment. She had never become accustomed to the penthouse life, even when she started to gain momentum after her first Tony award. When Logan finished his shower and got dressed, he left to check out Lexi's apartment ad do some last minute preparations. He could only hope it showed her how much he really wanted to have her close again.

* * *

Across town, Max Guevera strolled into Jam Pony about an hour late. "Well, well, well," Normal was waiting at the desk as usual, "Nice of you to join us, miss." The sarcasm dripped from his voice like a leaky faucet as he crossed his arms in front of his chest and narrowed his eyes, "Care to dazzle me with an excuse for your tardiness today? I would prefer, of course that it be a little more creative this time."

"Not really," she replied nonchalantly, walking by him without even a glance in his direction. She made her way over to Original Cindy, who was sitting at one of the break tables with Sketchy. She was nibbling on a stale donut, while Sketchy looked completely miserable.

"I'm just saying, guys," he whined pathetically, "She didn't even look at me twice. I'm destined to be alone for the rest of my life."

"You trippin', boo," Cindy reached over to pat him on the arm. She looked up when she saw Max approaching, "Max, tell Sketchy he's trippin' and that any day now, the perfect woman is going to bump right into his sorry ass."

Max sat down across from them and smiled genuinely, "For sure, Sketch."

"Gee, guys. That's real touching." Max rolled her eyes as Alec chose that very moment to stroll up and plop down in the last chair at the table.

"Well, well, well," Cindy leaned back and stretched her limbs, "If it isn't the king of sensitivity himself coming to impress us with his overwhelming and unsurpassed knowledge of all things."

"I'll say nothing," Alec held up his hands defensively, "only that you're filling our good friend Sketchy with false hope. So really, I'm being very sensitive and looking out for my buddy here." He slapped his buddy on the shoulder.

Sketchy glared at Alec accusingly, clearly not buying it. "Hey thanks a lot, man." His response was unenthusiastic.

"Don't get me wrong, Sketch," Alec quickly defended himself, "If any guy here deserves to find a good woman, it's you." Sketchy's face brightened a little at the compliment, but Alec definitely heard Cindy mutter something that sounded like '_Nice save_'. He continued anyway, "but we all know how fickle women can be."

Well, that definitely set Cindy off, and Max let out an exasperated grunt. Cindy opened her mouth to respond to his insult on the female sex, and he quickly corrected his statement. "I meant straight women, of course."

"Right," Max muttered. Cindy and Sketchy eyed them both warily, expecting yet another quarrel to ensue. In fact, Max had decided to be somewhat lenient towards Alec while he was expressing his opinions, however backwards, about relationships and love. She was one of the few who knew how capable he was of loving someone. Even if she didn't have full disclosure to the events surrounding the death of Rachel Berrisford, and Alec's relationship with her, any idiot who would have seen him at her bedside saying his goodbyes would have known he had loved Rachel. Since then, Max had noticed that Alec had toned down his tenacious tendencies towards the female sex.

If Max could have seen into Alec's mind at that moment she would have known that he had given up on women completely, or at least expelled any chances for himself of finding that kind of love again. Looking at her across the table, he could tell she was feeling slightly sorry for him. He wished she wouldn't. He wished Max had never been privy to his association with the Berrisford's, Rachel in particular. Now, there was this part of him wide open, and it was a part that he didn't really want to share, especially with Max.

At that moment, Normal seemed completely engrossed with a news broadcast on E! Network, and Alec was glad for the diversion of attention. "Turn that up, you moron!" Normal shouted at the worker closest to the television. A series of images from some awards ceremony flashed across the screen as the reporter's voice gave the scoop.

_"….and last night the stars of Broadway gathered at Radio City Music Hall for one of their biggest nights of the year. The Tony Awards were full of many surprises, including the presentation of the Life Achievement award to Lexi Cale. The twenty four year old actress, accepted her award with surprise, not having been nominated for any principle awards this year. When questioned by the press, she expressed how honored she was, but was also extremely pleased at the victories of some of her close colleagues,"_ A picture of a beautiful woman holding her award came on screen as the reporter wrapped up the story, _"Last night marked Miss Cale's fourth triumph at the Tony's since her Broadway debut 6 years ago. Although she has indicated that she is taking time off, we hope to see her back on stage in the near future…."_

"Now that's a lovely, talented, all-American woman, people! You should all aspire to be like her, starting with your runs. Now, bip!" On his trek back to the dispatch desk, Max called out to him.

"Normal, I didn't know you were a fan of the great American theater." His eyes glazed over a bit, as if recalling a dream.

"The word 'fan' is an understatement, missy. I was in every school play since I was ten years of age," he responded fondly.

"That explains a lot," Sketch mumbled.

"Sure does," Cindy murmured back.

Normal, having obviously heard them, continued his recollections, "I had the great privilege of seeing Miss Cale perform in person three years ago when I was at that Messenger's Convention in New York City. Never have I seen a more wonderful display of theatrical talent."

"Ah, the good old days," Alec mused, "Well, I got a run in sector five. See you kids later." He slapped Sketchy on the back as he left.

"See that?" Normal pointed at Alec's retreating form, "You should all be following his example. Bip bip bip!" Tapping his watch, he turned and walked back to his office. The three friends rolled their eyes and left the table behind for a long day of rainy weather, long delivery runs, and zero appreciation for doing them.

* * *

None of the Jam Pony crew knew that the subject of their previous conversation was arriving at the train station in sector three, ready to start a new, normal life in Seattle. Although, normalcy was the last thing she would encounter.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So, there's chapter two! Sorry it took so long. I had the craziest week at work and didn't even get the chance to get used to my new computer, much less write with it. Anywhos……review please!


	3. On A Side Note

**Story:** Curtain Call

**Author:** LaVieBoheme87 (Alli)

**Author's Note:**

Dear Readers,

Please do not close this page! What I have to say is very important to me! I bring glad tidings! It has been a _really_ long time since I've updated this story. It has been an equally long time since I tried writing any kind of literature, unless you count my journal which can barely pass for anything but daily rants about politics and family members.

In a world where blogging has become the new journalism, Gaga has more power than world leaders, and the Jersey Shore has become the best way for America's youth to waste their lives and brain cells, I find myself starving for a creative outlet. So, before I post this long overdue chapter, I'd like to share a few things that will hopefully explain to my readers (what few there were) why I've been gone so long, and in turn, why exactly I've come back….

I graduated from college. I was jobless. I ended up working continuously in the wonderful field of "retail" and eventually "fast food". One day (specifically on or about January 28, 2010) I was set up on a blind date. It was the only and best blind date I've ever been on. I literally took a leap of faith and, at the end of the night, drove home with the biggest grin on my face and more positive energy than Richard Simmons. He, and by "he" I'm referring to my blind date and _not_ Richard Simmons, is the best thing that has ever happened to me. He has reminded me that I have a purpose to live for, and the steps we take towards that purpose can be just as fulfilling as realizing all of your goals and dreams.

He inspired me to take control of my life. Even in an unpredictable political and economic climate, there is always a way to improve your situation. So, I picked up as many hours as possible at my Pizza and Cheese steak shop job, enrolled in the Paralegal studies program at my local community college, and headed back to the classroom.

As a little side note, if you're currently in college or getting ready to go to college, don't be afraid to try something you're completely clueless about. I had no idea what a paralegal was, and I didn't know anything about the law outside of what I saw on Law and Order reruns. I read an article detailing the growing demand for paralegals over lawyers because basically you can pay a paralegal less to do all the goodies that lawyers do. At any rate, I dove in head first, desperate do to something, _anything_ to get away from where I was. It turns out that Law is something I'm really good at, and it's also something I love.

After one year of hard core studying, overworking myself, and sacrificing my beloved sleep time, what do I have to show for it? A diploma that says magna cum laude (believe me when I say that is a first for me), a feeling of purpose, and a great job doing what I love (which, by the way, I landed the day after my last final). Better yet, the year 2011 ended on a high note when officially got engaged to my blind-date-now-fiancé-soon-to-be-husband. 465 days to go until the wedding, and counting!

The moral of the story is this: It's not a bad idea to let go of things that you love for a period of time. Take a year to blindly follow wherever your feet take you. Along the way you just might find yourself a stronger, happier person and also find your way back to the things you left behind.

So, look for a new chapter by the end of the weekend! To be honest, I'm going to need my new found love for this story to get me through planning this wedding. :)

Thanks for reading my little side story, and you'll be hearing from me again soon! Please bear with me if in between chapters I go on little tangents similar to this one. Your loyalty as a reader means the world to me, and I hope you enjoy what's to come with this story.

Love always,

Alli


End file.
